Une nouvelle génération de sorciers
by Alibaba16
Summary: Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça sur une aventure de la nouvelle génération de sorciers
1. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre : Une nouvelle génération de sorciers**

En arpentant les couloirs du train, le jeune Alexandre se remémorait la suite d'événements incroyables qui l'avaient menés jusqu'ici.

C'était une autre journée banale et sans intérêt particulier qui commençait. Comme tous les matins, il se leva, s'habilla et descendit vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme ses parents et sont frère ne s'étaient pas encore levés, il décida de le préparer lui même. Pendant qu'il faisait griller son bacon, il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu un hibou. Il fut surprit de voir une lettre accrochée a la patte de l'animal. Il détourna son attention du hiboux pour vérifier que son bacon ne brûlait pas. Quand il regarda a nouveaux par la fenêtre , le volatile n'était plus là. Il sortit des œufs de son frigo pour faire une omelette et pensa que la lettre n'était que le fruit de son imagination. « À moins que les facteurs ne se soient mis à dresser des oiseaux. » se dit-il. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée stupide de sa tête et fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois l'omelette cuite, il alla d'abord réveiller ses parents, qui ne réagirent qu'une fois qu'il leur dit que le repas était déjà préparé. Ensuite pour qu'ils prennent tous leur petit déjeuner ensemble il se dirigea vers la chambre de son grand-frère, mais en entrant dans la chambre il constata qu'Alexis s'était déjà levé et était parti. Il se dit qu'il devait sûrement faire du vélo ou être allé à la piscine car ses instruments étaient toujours là. Alexandre alla donc rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine où ils déjeunèrent et une fois ceci fait, Alexandre partit chercher le courrier. La boite au lettre comprenait des pubs ; des factures et une lettre scellée de style médiéval qui lui était destinée et qui lui rappelait étrangement celle qu'il avait cru apercevoir sur la patte du hibou qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il posa le courrier sur la table de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre pour ouvrir sa lettre :

_Cher monsieur Astier, nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes admis au collège Poudlard , la célèbre école de sorcellerie . vous êtes prié de vous présenter le premier septembre a 11h sur la voie 9 3/4 pour prendre le Poudlard express . _

_cordialement , Minerva McGonagal ._

Elle était écrite d'une encre vert émeraude. Il se demanda ce qui l'attendait dans cette école et pourquoi il y avait été inscrit, il n'avait pas de talent pour la magie. Et d'ailleurs il avait toujours pensé que la vraie magie n'existait pas. Alors face à cette lettre qui n'avait pas l'air d'un canular, il se dit que dorénavant, il se documenterait sur la magie et éplucherait toutes les bibliothèques de tout Londres jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un renseignement sur une prétendue école de sorcellerie. Les semaines passèrent et il ne trouva rien qui mentionnait une école de sorcellerie. Mais un jour par hasard il trouva un livre ou il découvrit que la plupart des grands hommes avaient fait une guerre ouverte à la magie sous toutes ses formes ce qui ne l'encouragea pas. Il n'avait pas trop envie de finir brûlé sur un bûcher ou noyé comme toutes les personnes qui, dans le passé, étaient accusées de sorcellerie. Il laissa donc tomber ses recherches.

Ensuite, en fouillant la lettre, il trouva une liste de fourniture scolaire, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pourrait aller pour trouver des fioles, une baguette magique et malgré tous les livres qu'il avait déjà lu, il n'arrivait à identifier ni les titres de livre, ni les auteurs, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était dans de beaux draps.

Finalement, le jour j arriva et il dut dire au revoir à ses parents avant de prendre un bus qui le conduirait a la gare centrale. Il marchait dans la station et trouva finalement une inscription bizarre sur un mur : « invitamur ab invente » ce qui voulais dire : « à la découverte vous êtes invité». Il franchit la porte qui venait d'apparaître et se retrouva soudainement sur un quai inondé de brume et en son centre se dressait fièrement un train rouge et or magnifique. C'était un train à vapeur de l' époque coloniale qui présentait toutes les fonctions motrices principales des meilleures locomotives électriques modernes. C'est donc sans aucune hésitation qu'il monta dans le train. Mais au moment où il monta, il cru voir son frère sur le quai, mais il se dit que ça devait être une hallucination. D'un autre côté, étant donné qu'il venait de traverser une porte dans un mur de brique au milieu d'une gare pour monter dans un train vers une école de sorcier, il se dit que maintenant toute les choses les plus absurdes pouvaient être envisageables.

Après une demi-heure de recherche ininterrompue, il trouva enfin un compartiment dans lequel il restait des places. Il ouvrit la porte ,entra et balaya le compartiment du regard. Une jeune fille s'y trouvait, visiblement de première année. Elle devait faire environ 1m32 et elle avait les yeux bleus. Elle avait aussi des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules avec une grâce infinie. On eût dit un ange tombé du ciel. Elle portait une tunique bleu turquoise et un jean. Elle devait avoir froid car elle supportait avec aisance un pull en laine rouge.

Salut, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Oui bien sûr, assieds-toi.

C'est ta première année aussi ? dit-il en s'asseyant.

Ça se voit tant que ça ? Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ben, un peu.

Tu crois que tu sera dans quelle maison ?

Je ne connais rien de Poudlard. C'est quoi les maisons ?

Tu serai pas un moldu ?

C'est quoi un moldu ?

C'est un enfant né de parents non-sorciers, tes parents ont des pouvoirs magiques ?

Non.

Ça fait de toi un moldu. Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je préfère te prévenir, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, les serpentards n'aiment pas les moldus. Alors évite-les autant que tu peux.

OK, je tacherai de m'en souvenir.»

Leur discussion fût interrompue par la clochette du chariot à bonbon. Dans un accès de gourmandise, Alexandre acheta un échantillon de tous ce que la vieille dame avait en stock. Il se tourna vers la fille et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose. Elle lui répondit qu'elle prendrait bien une chocogrenouille. Alexandre paya la dame et il retourna s'asseoir dans le compartiment.

En fait on ne s'est même pas présenté, dit-il en commençant à manger ses chocogrenouilles. Je m'appelle Alexandre et toi ?

Mon nom est Amélia. Je suis enchantée.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

On devrait peut-être se préparer et mettre nos robes de sorciers.

Nos robes de sorciers ?

L'uniforme de Poudlard. Tu dois forcément en avoir un, c'était dans la liste des fourniture, il suffit d'aller chez madame Guipure, au chemin de traverse.

Je le sais, mais j'ai eu beau chercher partout, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver et je n'ai donc pas d'uniforme.

Mais comment comptes-tu faire ? L'uniforme est obligatoire. Moi j'ai le miens. Il est dans ma valise.

Et sur ces mots Amélia ouvrit sa valise afin de montrer l'uniforme à Alexandre et y remarqua quelque chose.

Tiens, c'est étrange... Il y a un autre uniforme dans ma valise, mais c'est un uniforme pour garçon, remarqua Amélia.

C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

Je viens de penser à quelque chose, c'est certainement une idée stupide mais... essaye-le un peu pour voir.

Elle tendit les vêtements à Alexandre afin qu'il les essaye et ils lui allaient parfaitement.

Ça me va parfaitement, ça tombe bien, comme ça maintenant j'ai un uniforme.

Ça reste assez bizarre.

Mais non voyons, c'est magique.

Amélia mit aussi son uniforme et ensuite ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le train ralentisse pour finalement s'arrêter à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils y furent accueillis par un grand homme barbu qui tenait une lanterne à la main . Il dit aux premières années de le suivre. Il les conduisit au bord d'un lac où les attendaient une multitude de petites barques. Quand ils furent tous installés, ils entamèrent la traversée du lac. Au détour d'une colline ils aperçurent un énorme château éclairé par des bougies flottantes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faenlgiec** : Merci encore pour ta review, et j'ai trouvé un moyen d'arranger ce problème, et ça fait plaisir d'avoir un lecteur si attentif dès le début

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre : Redécouverte de Poudlard**

Après avoir débarqué, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un grand escalier de pierre en haut duquel se tenait le grand Harry Potter.

Tous les enfants de sorciers qui avaient donc entendu don histoire le regardaient avec admiration. Alexandre, étant d'une famille moldue, ne savais pas qui était ce Harry Potter et se tourna donc vers Amélia, qui semblait hypnotisée elle aussi. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi la plupart des élèves admiraient ainsi ce professeur, elle lui expliqua donc qu'il avait sauvé le monde magique d'un grand mage noire nommé Voldemort. Alexandre ne sembla toujours pas comprendre alors Amélia lui dit tous simplement qu'il en saurait plus en cours d'histoire de la magie et en se rendant à la bibliothèque. Alexandre se résigna à attendre et regarda autour de lui. Puis, finalement, le professeur s'adressa aux élèves :

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard les premières années, je suis Harry Potter, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre vous l'ont deviné, je suis le directeur adjoint mais je serai également votre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons entrer dans la grande salle afin de vous répartir dans vos maisons, puis de commencer le repas. Venez, les autres n'attendent que vous pour commencer. »

Et sur ces mots, les portes géantes se trouvant derrière monsieur Potter s'ouvrirent et les premières années entrèrent. Alexandre n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait :

la salle était éclairée par des bougies qui flottaient dans les airs à différentes hauteur. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus, en dehors du fait que les autres élèves assis et la plupart des premières années ne semblait pas surpris, c'était le fait qu'au lieu d'un plafond, on voyait un ciel étoilé. Il se tourna une fois de plus vers Amélia qui lui expliqua que la grande salle était munie d'un plafond magique qui donnait l'impression d'un grand ciel étoilé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dans son univers, il n'existait pas d'imitation aussi bien conçue que ce plafond. Quatre tables étaient disposées parallèlement d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Sur les murs, des bannières indiquaient l'appartenance des tables aux maisons. Alors qu'Alexandre regardait les emblèmes de lions, de blaireaux, d'aigles et de serpents, une dame assez âgée vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude assise sur un grand siège au milieu de la table des professeurs au fond de la salle, se leva et commença un discours :

« - Bonjour chers élèves, tout d'abord je tient à souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de premières années à Poudlard, nous allons commencer par la répartition dans les 4 maisons de Poudlard dont vous avez sûrement déjà vu les emblèmes :

Gryffondor, la maison du courage, dont l'emblème est un lion sur un fond rouge et or, fondée par Godric Gryffondor.

Poufsouffle, la maison de la loyauté, dont l'emblème est un blaireau sur un fond noir et or, fondée par Helga Poufsouffle.

Serdaigle, la maison des érudits, dont l'emblème est un aigle en bronze sur un fond bleu et bronze, fondée par Rowena Serdaigle.

Serpentard, la maison de la ruse, dont l'emblème est un serpent en argent sur un fond vert, fondée par Salazar Serpentard.

Afin de vous placer dans vos maisons, vous allez vous asseoir à l'appel de votre nom sur le tabouret qui se trouve devant moi, monsieur Potter placera ensuite le Choixpeau magique sur votre tête, et il vous indiquera dans quelle maison vous serez pendant vos sept années d'études ici à Poudlard. Nous allons commencer. »

Monsieur Potter vint déposer un vieux chapeau dont une déchirure s'ouvrit pour en faire une bouche et il se mit à chanter un air qui lui rappela de bons souvenirs :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure à coté de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardi et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tous connaître

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin

Car ceux-là sont de vrai roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu sera en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

Une fois que le chapeau eu terminé, monsieur Potter déroula un parchemin et commença à lire :

Le premier sur la liste est Alburt Clarence.

L'élève cité avança tranquillement jusqu'au tabouret et s'assit. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau délibéra de sa forte voix : Poufsouffle.

L'élève posa le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison où les élèves l'accueillirent avec joie. D'autres nom furent appelé puis vint le moment fatidique pour notre héros : Alexandre Astier ! C'était la troisième fois que le professeur l'appelait mais le garçon était tétanisé. Il finit par se lancer d'un pas hésitant, la boule au ventre. Peu importe dans quelle maison il serait, tous ce qu'il espérait était de se retrouver avec Amélia qui était la seule personne qu'il connaissait un minimum dans cette école. Il regarda autour de lui tout en avançant et sans s'en rendre compte, se prit les pieds dans le tabouret et le renversa par terre avec le Choixpeau, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et permit aux élèves stressés de se détendre un peu. Finalement, après avoir tous remis en place, Alexandre put s'asseoir et monsieur Potter put poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Il y eu un long silence, il n'entendait que la voix du Choixpeau qui lui parlait :

« Je vois... tu as de grandes capacité, et malgré ta timidité, tu peux faire preuve d'un grand courage, et tu es aussi quelqu'un de loyal et de grande confiance, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me décider. »

Et finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minute, le Choixpeau prononça son verdict : Serdaigle. Alexandre enleva le Choixpeau et se rendit vers la table et en tournant la tête, se rendit compte qu'Amélia ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

Justement, parlons un peu d'Amélia, elle se posait tant de questions mais il y en avait une beaucoup plus importante que toutes les autres pour le moment :_**allait-elle suivre le même chemin que le reste de sa famille et rejoindre la maison des fourbes et des voleurs ?**_

Elle espérait vraiment se retrouver avec Alexandre car comme ça elle connaîtrait au moins une personne dans sa classe. Il y avait bien ses deux frères et sa sœur mais ils avaient malheureusement suivi la tradition familiale : ils étaient allés à Serpentard. Elle essayait de ne pas les regarder mais eux, la dévisageaient sans aucune gêne. Pour éviter de les regarder, elle tourna la tête vers le professeur qui citait les noms et perdue dans sa réflexion, ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'il était déjà à la lettre « m ». Ça allait bientôt être son tour. Et après le passage de quelques autres élèves, c'était le tour d'Amélia Merry.

Amélia s'avança, un peu fébrile. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et balaya la salle du regard. Ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur elle. Tous et en particulier Alexandre qui la regardait avec insistance. Mr Potter posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et celui-ci commença à spécule sur le cas de sa pauvre victime du moment.

Tu es intelligente ma petite et tu as du cœur. Tu peux aussi faire preuve de courage quand il s'agit d'amitié ou d'injustice. Tu es très sociable aussi. Mon choix a été difficile à déterminer mais il est fait : Serdaigle.

Amélia eu énormément de mal à étouffer un cri de joie, elle allait être avec Alexandre pendant leurs sept années d'études. Elle déposa le Choixpeau et fonça s'asseoir à coté d'Alexandre qui l'attendait impatiemment et lui avait gardé une place à coté de lui à la table des Serdaigles. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Tous les autres premières année furent enfin répartis, les autres commençaient vraiment à avoir faim. Mais il restait encore le discours qui disait bien que les élèves ne devaient surtout pas se rendre dans la forêt interdite et dans certaines pièces de l'école et toutes les autres règles d'usage. Une fois ce discours, qui semblait interminable pour tous ces pauvres élèves affamés, madame McGonagal frappa dans ses mains et tous les plats en or vides se remplirent de diverses bonnes nourritures. Alexandre était ravi, il y avait des frites! Il remplit son assiette avec des frites et du poulet jusqu'à en faire déborder son assiette, puis il proposa à Amélia de la servir :

Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il gentiment en se tournant vers Amélia.

La même chose que toi s'il te plaît. Dit timidement Amélia.

Pas de problème, du jus de citrouille ?

Oui, je veux bien merci. Et toi, tu n'en prend pas ?

Non, je n'aime pas trop ça, je vais juste boire de l'eau.

Ah bon, c'est comme tu veux mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le jus de citrouille.

Il y a un début à tout. dit Alexandre en souriant. Il était temps, je crois bien que je serais mort de faim si j'avais attendu une minute de plus. Tu peux me passer l'assiette de rôti qui se trouve juste à côté de toi.

Oui bien sûr, tiens. Dis-moi, on dirait que tu as de l'appétit.

Merci pour le rôti et j'ai toujours eu tendance à manger comme un ogre. Surtout quand il s'agit des frites, j'adore ça, en même temps ça vient de chez moi, enfin c'est ce que moi je pense car il y a un débat sur le fait qu'elle pourraient venir de la France plutôt que de la Belgique mais moi je pense que les frites sont belges. Enfin bon, ça ne sert à rien ce que je te raconte là.

Oh mais ce n'est pas grave, ça m'arrive aussi de dire des choses très inutiles, et puis ce que tu dis n'est pas totalement dénué d'intérêt.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller en salle commune.

Une fois l'heure arrivée, les premières années se levèrent et suivirent le préfet des Serdaigles jusqu'à leur salle commune, ce fût une marche interminable pour nos chers Alexandre et Amélia, qui étaient complètement épuisés. Ce fût un grand moment de bonheur une fois arrivé devant la porte. Le préfet leur expliqua que pour entrer, ils devaient frapper le heurtoir contre la porte, il leur poserait ensuite une énigme à laquelle il faudra répondre correctement afin qu'il déverrouille la porte. C'est un système assez simpliste mais qui a fait ses preuves, car apparemment aucun intrus ne s'est jamais introduit dans la salle. Le préfet a également expliqué que la dame grise était leur fantôme et qu'elle acceptait toujours de nous aider si jamais on se perdait dans l'école ou si on égarait quelque chose. En sachant cela, Alexandre était rassuré, il n'a jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation et n'arrive pratiquement jamais à trouver son chemin, même avec une bonne carte. Amélia aussi fût rassurée, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à semer ses affaires un peu partout. Le préfet ouvrit la porte, fit entrer les élèves et leur expliqua que leurs affaires étaient déjà installée et que les dortoirs des garçon étaient à gauche et ceux des filles à droites. Alexandre et Amélia se dirent au revoir avant d'aller dans leur dortoir.

À peine Alexandre avait-il touché les draps bleus foncés du magnifique lit en baldaquin qu'il s'effondra, endormi et commença a rêver. Cette première journée à Poudlard fût « magique » si on pouvait dire. Cette année scolaire s'annonçait beaucoup mieux que toutes les précédentes. Mais il se réveilla en plein milieu de son rêve, il n'arriva ensuite plus à dormir, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Amélia. qui elle ne s'endormit pas tous de suite mais s'installa à la fenêtre et admira la vue, rêveuse. Elle se disait qu'elle prenait un nouveau départ cette année . Elle savais qu'elle excellerait dans ce domaine magique. Et puis il y avait cet Alexandre, ce beau jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui : comme si il était devenu une partie intégrante de son corps, il lui était vital.

Elle savait que même en essayant, elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

Pour ne pas rester à regarder la lune, elle partit visiter la salle commune.

Elle admirait la finesse des boiseries , l'escalier, des portes et puis entra dans la salle commune. Elle était en train de regarder les plafonds quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna pour tomber sur Alexandre.

Que fais-tu ici à cette heure, lui demanda Alexandre, qui était assit sur un des fauteuils à regarder le décor, une lanterne posée sur la table.

Je pourrais te poser la même question. Sinon je suis là parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est peut-être dû au changement d'atmosphère et d'endroit. On a perdu nos repères. En tous cas c'est comme çà pour moi. Tu n'es pas trop déboussolé par cet afflux de magie ? J'ai pensé que comme tu venais du monde moldu tu aurais pu avoir un malaise. Ça arrive parfois.

Non ça va. Et je ne suis pas sûr que ton histoire de malaise soit vraie, si les gens s'évanouissent, c'est peut-être juste à cause du stress, ça arrive aussi chez les moldus.

Tu as peut être raison, à part ça pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis nerveux, tout est nouveau pour moi et j'ai toujours eu du mal à gérer le stress dans ce genre de situations. Je suis heureux que tu sois tombée dans la même maison que moi. Quand j'ai vu le choixpeau se tourner vers Gryffondor, j'ai eu un peu peur, mais quand il s'est tourné vers Serpentard, j'ai vraiment été effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver seul. J'ai été soulagé de me retrouver avec quelqu'un que je connaissais. Même si en fait je ne connais que ton nom. Je t'ai déjà parler de moi alors pourrait-je en savoir un peu plus sur toi ?

Te parler de moi ? Eh bien, que dire... j'ai deux frères et une sœur qui sont tous à Serpentard, une sœur à Serdaigle qui a finit ses études et un frère à Poufsouffle. Tous les membres de ma famille jusque là étaient allés à Serpentard et ils ont toujours renforcés la mauvaise réputation de la maison. Du coup, quand je suis passée, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver aussi à Serpentard, et de me retrouver moi aussi sans toi. À part ça, ma mère est d'origine française et est une potionniste experte. Mon père lui est président du magenmagot.

Le magenmagot ? Potionniste ?

Je vais t'expliquer, Un potionniste est une personne qui étudie, analyse et parfois créent des potions, qui ont différents usage pour les sorciers, les remèdes par exemple pour les maladies. Le professeur de potions expliquera demain.

Ah d'accord, c'est un peu comme les chimistes chez nous, sauf que les moldus ne font pas de potions pour guérir mais des médicaments, des vaccins et d'autres choses du genre.

Si tu le dis. Le magenmagot est le tribunal des sorciers. Je suppose que je ne dois pas t'expliquer ce qu'est un tribunal ?

Non ça je le sais, les moldus aussi ont des tribunaux.

Je crains de n'avoir rien d'autre à te raconter.

Ce n'est pas grave. Il va juste falloir qu'on trouve un autre sujet de conversation. Pourquoi restes-tu debout ? Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

D'accord.

Amélia s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté d'Alexandre. Mais avant qu'il n'aie le temps de lui dire quelque chose, elle s'endormit. Alexandre voulut la porter jusqu'à son lit mais il se souvint que la directrice, dans son discours, avait dit que les escaliers des dortoirs des filles étaient munis d'un sortilège qui dérobe l'escalier quand un garçon essaye de monter. Il l'a posa délicatement sur le canapé et prit deux minutes pour réfléchir.

Irrémédiablement, son regard dériva vers Amélia. Elle était très jolie quand elle dormait, elle ressemblait à un ange. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait s'être endormie si facilement et dans ses bras qui plus est. Il repensa à la grande frayeur qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée qu'ils soient séparés, envoyés dans deux maisons différentes. Et il se rendit compte que de toute la journée, de tous les événements qui se sont succédé, les seuls moments où il était plus détendu, moins effrayé, c'était quand il était près d'elle. Toutes ces réflexions ne réglaient toujours pas son problème : comment faire pour qu'elle dorme dans un lit... un lit, pourquoi pas le sien.

Il savait maintenant comment il allait faire. Il allait la faire dormir dans son lit. Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras et la fit monter l'escalier. Une fois arrivé, il l'installa dans son lit et resta sur la chaise à coté d'elle à la regarder dormir, puis, finalement, il s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
